Fairy Tail Shinobi
by MagnumSTL
Summary: A year and a half after the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto and Sasuke are summoned to the Hokage's office and given the mission to investigate a strange portal found nearby. What happens when they are sucked in and find themselves in the Land of Fiore?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys, welcome to my new story. Hopefully this will be a bit better than my first story but I guess we'll see. So let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto. I'll only do this once since disclaimer are troublesome. (Thank you, Shikamaru)**

**Fairy Tail Shinobi.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Magnolia.**

{Location: Konohagakure Market}

The bustling streets on Konoha seemed a little busier this day than usual. You wouldn't believe how many people were crowding in the market. The noise could easily drown out anything you would attempt to say. Luckily the street vendors had much practice with being able to hear things over such noise and managed well with hearing over everything. Naruto chuckled every time he passed a young girl skipping happily down the street and her father comes close behind, struggling to balance an unbelievable amount of boxes of lord knows what, that his daughter had him buy for her, on his head.

Naruto had changed his looks a little within the year and a half. His hair had grown a little longer, but he preferred to have it look a little messy and feral, giving him different features than his father. No one likes to copy their parents. The whisker marks on his face became a little darker, and therefore more noticeable. His eyes had grown brighter too, his usual blue eyes were now bright enough to draw the attention from quite a few fan girls of his. He traded his bright orange jumpsuit for black jacket with orange stripes going down the arms and his sides and a single stripe down the back with the Uzumaki seal in the centre. His trousers were the same, black track suit trousers that stop on his shins. Again, orange stripes down the sides to quench his thirst for orange on his clothing. His tool belt strapped to the usual leg and a small scroll on his lower back. His combat boots were just the usual blue that every other ninja wore. Yeah, let's be honest, Naruto was never one for fashion.

Everything was so very peaceful in Konoha. A nice change after such a horrible war that claimed so many lives. It was still weird for Naruto to have so many people stop and greet him in the streets or shake his hand or even ask for an autograph. It had been a good year and a half since he and Sasuke defeated Madara and Obito in the war with an ultimate combo.

Against what Naruto had hoped to achieve after the war, there was still a lot of fighting and evil in the world, so much so that Naruto was feeling pretty exhausted from having to deal with a lot of it. You'd think that people would have learnt by now to get along and not try and get Naruto to them to attempt to kill him and take over the world. Firstly, this is the guy that defeated Madara Uchiha and ended the Fourth Great Ninja War. Secondly, even if they did manage to overpower Naruto, there's still Sasuke to get past, who was the other person involved in defeating Madara. Seriously, people are just stupid. Human nature, I guess.

Naruto was on his way to the Hokage office because he was summoned in by Kakashi for an important mission. He couldn't help but wonder what it was. It had been a while since he received an important mission with little detail given in his summon. So much secrecy, almost as though this was either an A or an S class mission. Could someone else have been summoned along with himself for this mission? So many questions he wanted answered as soon as. Time to hurry off to the office without delay. Let's use the rooftops to speed things up.

{Location: Hokage's Office}

Kakashi sighed heavily at the heaps of paper piled on his desk. As he finishes the first pile and sets them to the side, he looked back up to the others and sighed again.

"One down… twenty to go." He tiredly said as he weakly reached over to the second pile and began reading through them. Gai looked over to him with such a disappointed look.

"Come on now, Kakashi, you can't already be tired. The day is so young! Come now, men like us shouldn't be tired when the sun has barely risen. You must speed through these documents and race out into the sunset, leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind you!" shouted Gai in his usual inspirational tone. Kakashi sighed.

"Remind me why I made you my aide..." he said in an exhausted tone. Gai roared out a laugh and slapped Kakashi on the back.

"What do you mean?! It's because I'm so amazing and an inspiration on you. I will keep your fire of Youth burning!" he shouted. Kakashi could do nothing but shrug it off and attempt to finish this work before either more work was piled on top of this work or he died of boredom. Things had been hectic in the village since the end of the war, and Kakashi just so happened to be made Hokage then. Thankfully, it wasn't long before a sudden knock came at the door and Kakashi's day brightened just a little that a visitor came to take the boredom away.

"Come in, please!" he exclaimed as the door slowly opened and Naruto entered. Kakashi eye smiled the moment he saw Naruto and stood up to greet him properly. "Ah, Naruto, perfect timing. I was wondering when you'd arrive. Unfortunately, we can't continue until Sasuke arrives." He said as he took a seat and gestured for Naruto to do the same.

"Sorry, Kakashi-Sensei, I was just taking my time through the market, seeing as how it's such a beautiful day. This seemed pretty important by the way the summon scroll was." Said Naruto as he sat down before Kakashi's desk. "Gai-Sensei, how's it going? I hope you're keeping Kakashi-Sensei here busy with his work." He laughed as Gai punched the air above him then brought his arm down to give Naruto a thumbs up.

"You know it, Naruto. I'm keeping him as motivated as ever! There's no way he'll slack off with me around." He shouted as he smiled, a small shine appearing at the corner of his smile. Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped as the room fell into total silence. Thankfully, the silence was broken by a knock at the door and Sasuke entering the room.

Sasuke had changed a lot too. His hair had grown a lot, losing the spikes in the back and becoming simply straight black hair. He traded the manskirt out for a dark purple jacket, open of course and the grey t-shirt stayed. The rope, he discarded long ago. Thank god. Black track suit bottoms down to his ankles and black sandals. He kept the blade strapped by ninja belt he wore now to make up for the rope missing. He kept the sleeves of the jacket folded up just to the middle of his forearm and wore fingerless black gloves. He also seemed to have lost his attitude and began talking to others without superiority complex in his tone. Something that happened shortly after the war.

"Naruto, Kakashi, what's happening?" he asked as he came in and sat down next to Naruto. Kakashi nodded and cleared his throat before beginning.

"Now that you're both here, we can begin. Gai, please give us some room." He asked as Gai bowed and left the room. He cleared his throat again. "Ok… now let's begin, shall we?"

"What's going on, Kakashi-Sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, the summons letter seemed important. I would like to get the details down as quickly as possible so that we can be on our way." Said Sasuke in an anxious yet calmed tone. Kakashi eye smiled and nodded.

"Very well. I'm not going to cut corners or beat around the bush for you. I called you here because there have been reports of a strange portal appearing just a few miles out of the village. I want you two to go and investigate it and return with your findings as soon as possible." He said. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't think of what to say. What they had just heard was absurd.

"Why send us for such a thing? Surely it would make more sense to send someone that has better experience with something like this instead of us. Or at least someone that can do better research than us." Replied Sasuke. Kakashi seemed to agree for a moment but it wasn't so. Sasuke caught on easily and nodded. "I see, just in case it's dangerous, you want to send us to fight anything dangerous that comes from the portal. While our research may not be the best, we can find something and take care of any hostiles if any appear. If none appear then we can come back and you'll send out a research team with some protection to do some real research." He said as Kakashi eye smiled again and nodded. As you'd expect, Naruto was still confused. Sasuke caught on to this and sighed. "We'll take care of this, Kakashi. You can count on us." He assured as he grabbed and dragged Naruto out of the office. Kakashi simply sighed then grabbed the next paper to continue his work.

{Location: North Road Outside Konoha}

Naruto and Sasuke strolled down the road casually. Naruto walked with his arms up behind his head and Sasuke walked hands in pockets. Pretty much how they usually walk. Naruto quickly opened his left eye and looked to side to Sasuke then sighed to break the silence.

"So what are we doing?" he asked as Sasuke peered over to him with an annoyed look.

"For the fifth time, Dobe, we're going to investigate the portal." He replied in a huff.

"I know that! I just want you to run me by the whole thing again." Said Naruto.

"*sigh* We're going to investigate the portal. To see if anything dangerous comes out. Since we're the strongest of the village, it made more sense to send us since we'd be able to handle what comes out."

"Ooohhh… I get it now. Anything else to know?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Let me take care of the rest. You just be ready with Kurama to attack anything that comes out." He chuckled. The two continued on in silence through the woods.

{Location: Portal Location}

The two arrive in a large open field just fifty miles from Konoha village. In the centre of the field is the portal in question. Large dark blue portal that towers over the two at about eight feet high. Naruto's eyes open in shock to the size of it while Sasuke barely gives a second glance.

He approached the portal slowly and studied it carefully while Naruto carefully patrolled the area to make sure nothing was around. There wasn't much that could be noted about it. Just use your imagination.

It was like nothing that Sasuke had ever seen. The whole thing is far advanced than anything he knows. It would be a while before he could even make heads or tails of it. Naruto didn't even want to think about it. The whole thing just baffled him. Best leave Sasuke to work. It was a good hour before Sasuke finally said something, totally startling Naruto.

"What?! What's wrong?" asked Naruto as he frantically returned back to Sasuke.

"I may have figured something out about this. It seems that it definitely hasn't got a connection with anything in the world." he replied.

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am. Call it a hunch all you want but just looking at it, it doesn't seem to be from our world." Said Sasuke as he closely re-examined the portal. "I can't feel any chakra coming from it." He stated just moments before the portal started shifting and Sasuke was pushed back up.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Naruto. Sasuke pushed himself back up to his feet and backed up a bit.

"I don't know… I just suddenly felt a spike in chakra come from the portal. But that's impossible… I felt no chakra at all within it before. What the hell's going on?" he said as he reached his hand out towards the portal. And in that instant, a sound emitted from the portal. So loud it drowned out all sound, even itself. Then a force grabbed them and whisked them off their feet and dragged them in.

So much happened within that brief moment, that Sasuke could barely understand what was happening. And then he saw it. A tall figure behind him. He could just see its lips move as though to be using some kind of Jutsu. But he couldn't make it out. It would be too late to use his Sharingan by now. It was over. The world went black for a second, and then there were so many colours around that it made him sick. And then once again there was darkness. And his consciousness left him.

{Location: House Outside of Town}

Not far outside of town, a young man and a small blue cat lay happily in the shade, napping. I don't think I need to introduce either of these since you should already know what they look like. If you don't, then you're obviously very behind or in the wrong place.

The sign next to the steps leading up to the house read Natsu and Happy. (There… I introduced them anyway.) The sun was rather bright at this time of day so they found they were rather lucky to be in the shade at this time to be having their nap.

Happy felt he should probably get up to see just what time of day it was. Around noon… he yawned and rubbed his left eye as he pushed himself up and walked slowly across the path towards the sign.

He took a deep breath as he stared down to the amazing sight of the Town of Magnolia. Around this time it was rather busy so you could see a lot of people walking around the market by then. Happy smiled then turned back and walked over to Natsu and began to attempt to awaken him.

"Hey… Natsu… time to get up. We should probably head over to the guild and say hi to everyone. Lucy and Erza are probably wondering where we are." He said as he gently shook Natsu. Natsu simply brushed him off and rolled over. The usual response.

Happy didn't like this, so he stretched out his wings and flew away. He returned a few moments later with a rather large bucket of water and dropped it on Natsu's head. Strangely it just landed bottom first on Natsu's head and gave him a huge headache before dropping to the ground and emptying the contents into the grass.

Natsu rolled around in pain while Happy laughed and rolled outrageously on the floor. Once the pain swelled down, Natsu slowly looked up and growled at the hysterical cat.

"Ya think that's funny, you little ass?!" he yelled as Happy tried dearly to hold back more laughter.

"Sure… why do you think I'm laughing?" he replied as he burst into laughter again. Natsu growled and raised his head as if to strike Happy but was interrupted by a strange ball of fire (like a meteor) fly right over their heads and crash in the distance.

Natsu and Happy stared at it for a few moments before rushing off to investigate.

{Location: Crash Sight}

Naruto and Sasuke both lay in agony in a rather large crater on the ground. Smoke rises all around and flames still burn in small pocket area here and there. Sasuke is first to manage to push himself up from the floor and scan the area. He then walks over to Naruto and offers him a hand up.

Naruto accepts and grabs Sasuke's arm. The two look around and try to figure out where they are.

"Hey, Sasuke, where do you think we are?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. We're definitely not in the Land of Fire anymore. This is nowhere I know of too… so it could be a while before I get any bearings." He replied. As the two began to look around them and examine the crater they were in, an unfamiliar voice calls out to them.

"Hey! Who the hell are you? I don't recognize your scent so you can't be anyone I know or have met…" called the voice from behind. Naruto and Sasuke turn around to see a young, pink haired man with a blue cat on his shoulder.

"_Who is this guy? Scent? Could he be of the Inuzuka clan? No… that wouldn't explain why he has a cat with him instead of a dog… who is this guy?" _thought Sasuke as he quickly took the time to examine the young man.

"Well? You gonna answer? Or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?" he asked. Naruto chuckled and stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke as he reached over to grab Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto brushed Sasuke's hand off and continued to step forward.

"It's obvious we have to fight this guy... so I'm gonna do it." He replied with a wide grin on his face. Natsu chuckled as he opened his right hand and it became surrounded in flames. Sasuke's eyes widened after seeing the fire.

"Naruto, this guy's a fire user... maybe I should handle him. That way we both have even ground of fire." He said.

"That wouldn't work!" shouted Natsu in a rather cocky tone. "In case you guys ain't heard of me, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. No way fire would hurt me." He chuckled. Naruto chuckled back and closed his eyes for a moment. Upon opening them, they had shifted over to his Sage Mode eyes.

"Sage Mode is all I'll need for you." He said as he entered a defensive stance.

"_I know Naruto isn't underestimating this guy. He's an idiot but he wouldn't be that stupid as to underestimate someone we met. Just looking at this guy, I can see that he'd be enough to keep Naruto on his toes should the two go all out." _Sasuke thought to himself while he carefully examined Natsu a bit more.

"Stop worrying, Sasuke." Said Naruto. "I know how to handle myself. You worrying will distract me, ya know?" he chuckled. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

The two approached each other and readied themselves. In an instant, the two shouted "Begin" simultaneously and started their fight. Naruto started off with simple Taijutsu, attacking Natsu with great precision with no break in each attack. Natsu managed to keep up with Naruto's relentless attacks and carefully took his time to spot an opening. When the opportunity presented itself, Natsu shoved his arms up, pushing Naruto back in the process, and began his own flurry of attacks on Naruto.

This went on for a good ten minutes. Naruto was attacking, and then Natsu, then back to Naruto etc. You get the gist of it. Finally, Naruto saw his chance to strike. With no break in his movements, Naruto quickly summoned around twenty-odd clones, crouched down and kicked up, sending Natsu airborne. Natsu found himself surrounded by the clones and looked in wonder at this interesting new technique he was seeing.

The clones threw themselves up and down into Natsu, attacking his from every angle. Natsu had no chance; he was unable to defend himself from this powerful flurry of fists and legs piling into him. Finally, the real Naruto rose up beside him and finished his attack by lifting his leg in the air and bringing it down into Natsu's stomach.

Natsu choughs up whatever saliva he ha built up in his mouth and falls to the ground with a loud and hard crash. He chuckles to himself as he jumps up to his feet and charges the flames in his hands.

"Alright! This is just the kind of fight I've been itching for. Bring it on, Blondie!" he laughed as the flames began to completely engulf him. Natsu leapt forward and began his flurry on Naruto. Each attack partnered with the slight burn of Natsu's flames. Natsu the ducked down beneath Naruto's defence and struck up, sending Naruto airborne. (Oh, the tables have turned now)

Natsu placed his hands together to bring the flames all into one hand. Without hesitation, he jumped up to level with Naruto and punched down into Naruto's stomach. This time, Naruto got to feel how Natsu felt when he spewed his all saliva he had built up and fell hard to the ground.

Naruto slowly brought himself up to his feet and panted heavily as he wiped his face of the dirt on his cheek. Natsu stared back, panting just as much. The two smiled at each other then charged. Within the second it took to be face to face, the two had already raised their fists and struck hard into the other's face, sending them both back to their original spots and flat on their backs.

"Naruto/ Natsu!" both Sasuke and Happy shouted for their partner. They stood there silent and watched carefully, waiting for the dust to clear. Once all was clear, the two combatants were still laying on the floor. Natsu broke the silence when he suddenly started chuckling with such a bright smile. Naruto chuckled back and the two just started laughing together. Much like friends. Natsu brought himself up to face Naruto and gave a great big smile.

"Damn... you're good!" he laughed as Naruto quickly jumped up and returned the smile.

"Yeah... you too!" he chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. Happy laughed with joy at the two of them while Sasuke gave his usual "Seriously?" look.

"I gotta take you to the guild. Maybe the Master will let you join. We could use someone as awesome as you. Tell me, what's your name?" he asked politely.

"I'm Naruto, and that's Sasuke. Sure, I guess we could come with you to your guild. What do you think, Sasuke?" he shouted as he turned to face Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and walked over to offer Naruto a hand.

"Sure, best to go somewhere friendly and learn a bit of where we are." He said while picking Naruto up.

"Awesome, we'd best get going then." He said as he jumped right up to his feet and turned around. He stopped right next to Happy and half turned to face Naruto and Sasuke. "By the way... I'm Natsu and that's Happy. Pleased to meet ya." He smiled warmly as he turned back and continued to lead them down to Magnolia.

{Location: Magnolia Market}

The streets of the market were bustling with peddlers and merchants and many people looking around to find something for themselves. Naruto looked around in wonder at this magnificent city that reminded a lot of home. Many people nodded or waved to Natsu as he passed by on the streets and he returned the same gesture. He stopped in the middle of the market and turned around with his arms stretched wide.

"Welcome to Magnolia!"

**And there it is. Hope you liked this beginning and will be back for more. This is gonna follow the storyline of Fairy Tail from the GMG arc but a few changes. Then it'll go into introducing their threat. Let's let you enjoy Naruto and Sasuke's time in Fiore, huh?**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Magnum out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail Shinobi**

**Chapter 2: Members of Fairy Tail.**

Welcome to Magnolia. Natsu's words echoed out over the deafening sound of the crowds. When his words reached each person's ears, they all stopped and turned towards them to cheer. Much like sports fans when you shout their team's name and they cheer for it.

Natsu gave a great grin that Naruto could instantly recognise as his own. Moments later, the cheers died down as people began to notice Natsu and turn away.

"Oh, it's just some Fairy Tail wizard..." said one of the citizens as he turned away in disgust.

"Why can't they learn their place and keep quiet. They're just a pathetic laughing stock." Said a woman behind Naruto. Natsu and Happy both stood there, fist clenched as they gritted their teeth. Naruto saw the pain in his eyes and then quickly rushed through, pushing them along with him.

"Come on.." he said as he began to push them away.

"What? I'm not gonna stand here and let them laugh at my guild. My family." Replied Natsu with a look of intense rage.

"Move it! Come on, Sasuke!" he shouted. Sasuke nodded and followed close behind. Natsu slowly calmed down the more Naruto pushed him away from the people that insulted him and his guild. But he will never forget them.

"Fine, fine, I get it... let's go to the guild hall..." he said as he pushed Naruto off him and tapped his clothes down. "This way." He pointed towards the north-east side of town and continues on.

{Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall}

The group arrive just on the outskirts of the city near a small forest. Naruto and Sasuke look up to the run down building before them and gave each other the look of confusion.

"This is your guild hall...?" asked Naruto. Natsu stopped and looked down, his back still to them.

"Yeah... this is it. A bunch of us were stuck on an island for seven years and came home to this. To everyone being older and we didn't age a day. The bastards at Twilight Ogre took over as the best guild in Magnolia. Those bastards were threatening my guild to pay them or bad things would happen." He stopped and clenched his fists hard. Any harder and he could've started bleeding. He looked back up. "We're gonna show them. All of them that Fairy Tail are still number one!" he shouted before continuing on and throwing the doors open.

Inside the hall, the sight of everyone laughing and drinking together was an amazing sight. Almost reminded Naruto of home. The two looked around to the fresh faces of the guild. Natsu leads them through the crowd of drunken men laughing and dancing together before being stopped by a dark haired young man in his boxers.

"Natsu!" he shouted, pointing towards him. "I remember someone owing me a fight since they knocked my food over me yesterday!" he shouted with a proud and fearless look on his face. A young and rather beautiful woman behind the bar called out to him.

"Clothes, Gray..." she said to him.

"Holy crap! Where the hell did they go?!" he shouted before running off to find wherever he'd thrown his clothes. Natsu laughed and continued on towards the bar. The young lady gave him a warm smile and waved gently to him.

"Hey, Natsu, how are you? Who're your new friends here?" she asked politely and pointed to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey, Mira, I'm starving, honestly. This is Naruto and Sasuke. I met them not long ago and wanted to bring them here. I think they'd make great additions to the guild." He smiled as Naruto and Sasuke instantly interjected.

"Woah... who said anything about us joining? We just need to figure out where we are." Sasuke protested. Natsu looked back at him with a look of disappointment. "Besides..." he continued. "We can't get too involved until we figure things out for ourselves. Who knows, we may not even be here too long. Getting involved in things would be problematic if we suddenly found a way home." He finished.

"Yeah..." Naruto agreed. "Besides, we may not even be much good to you with whatever problems you have seeing as how we know nothing of this place." He smiled, hoping it would make Natsu feel better. Natsu shrugged it off and chuckled.

"What are you talking about? You guys would make awesome members of our team." He smiled as he thought about Naruto and Sasuke fighting with them in the games. "Seriously, Mira, Naruto is badass. He could even keep up with me. We're pretty much equal." He chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Naruto retorted. "Equal? I could beat you in a second with only twenty percent of my power. I barely even used ten in that fight we had earlier." He said cockily. Natsu instantly shot up and pressed his head into Naruto. The typical guy rivals look.

"Oh yeah? You wanna prove that, Blondie?!" shouted Natsu with a sinister grin.

"Bring it on, Pinky..." returned Naruto. Sasuke gave a look of dismay at Naruto's comeback. It wasn't one of his best. The two stared at each other with such intensity that it made the entire guild hall fall silent. Everyone watched them carefully, afraid that another fight would break out and mess the hall up again.

"You wanna wager?" offered Natsu, still keeping his sinister grin.

"Go on..."

"If I win, you and Sasuke join our guild, no questions asked." Said Natsu.

"And when I win?" replied Naruto in the most cocky voice he could muster.

"IF you win... you get to take on the strongest man our guild has to offer. If he's interested, that is." Said Natsu. Naruto looked around to everyone watching with such anticipation. He looked over to Sasuke, who simply nodded, then looked back to Natsu.

"Deal." He agreed as the entire guild hall was filled with deafening cheering. The doors of the guild were slammed constantly against the walls as everyone raced out to find a good spot to watch them fight. Natsu and Naruto then made their way out, and took their places opposite each other.

Natsu scanned around the crowd and pointed to a man with green hair then gestured for him to step forward.

"Freed, come out here and make us a rune barrier! We need on to make sure we don't destroy anything important." He chuckled. Naruto shook his head.

"We'll only need it to stop you flying into anything the second we begin." Said Naruto. "This will only last a second."

Natsu growled at Naruto's remark and nodded to Freed. Freed nodded back then drew his sword.

"Anyone that is in this circle shall be unable to pass this barrier until there is one person left standing or a winner is decided." He shouted. A magic circle appeared before him and runes began to form on the ground around Natsu and Naruto, creating their battleground.

The two combatants smile at each other and nod. A slight breeze rolls by, cooling them ever so slightly as they ready themselves.

"I want you to go full power, Natsu!" challenged Naruto. Natsu chuckled and cracked his left knuckle.

"Ya sure you want that, Naruto? It's not exactly safe for you." He cockily replied. Naruto chuckled back to him, trying his best to hold back a laugh.

"I think I'll be fine." Naruto nodded to Freed, who lifted his hand, ready to begin the match. Natsu charged up his power, fire and lightning aura pulsating around him and sending a wave of ki out. Naruto stood steady.

Natsu crouched down, only his right hand and feet touching the ground. A position he would use to leap forward full force. Naruto just stood there. Arms crossed and his usual goofy smile painted across his face.

Tension built up immensely within the Fairy Tail wizards. Freed took a moment to examine both combatants, then, without warning, threw his arm down to begin the match.

In an instant, Natsu leapt forward towards Naruto, his fist building up an immense amount of magic.

"Lightning Fire Dragon Iron F..." Natsu was stopped before he could finish. All that happened was a single wave of the hand from Naruto, and Natsu could feel so much pressure working against him. In an instant, he was gone. Sent flying into the wall of the barrier and knocked out like it was nothing.

Everyone outside the barrier gave a unanimous gasp so loud it could be heard across the Land of Fiore. Sasuke chuckled slightly and looked up to Naruto.

"Dumbass... you went a little too strong!" he lectured. Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Crap... I guess I did, huh?" he replied as he lowered his head slightly. Sasuke simply shook his head and sighed. This was a typical thing to happen. Someone would challenge Naruto and he would go out a little too much on them.

"Well... I guess that proves how strong I am. But I'll be honest, I kinda wanna see what your strongest guy is like." He said confidently as people in the crowd began to disperse, making way for someone making his way towards Naruto.

"That would be me. And I kinda wanna fight you too. Name's Gildarts, pleased to meet you." He smiled to Naruto in a way that he hoped would help Naruto know how serious he was. Naruto did nothing but chuckle again and smile back.

"Likewise, I'm Naruto." Naruto gestured him to enter the battle ground while Natsu got dragged out. Within a few moments, Natsu regained consciousness. He shook himself off before noticing the new challenger. He chuckled devilishly as Naruto had no idea what he was in for. Well... neither did Gildarts.

As the tension built up between them while they stared intently at each other, everyone outside the barrier began shouting for bets. The majority of which went to Gildarts. Actually, they all went. Except one. Sasuke. Being smart, he quickly borrowed a couple Jewels off someone next to him. He placed them on Naruto. High odds indeed. At the odds of a hundred to one, Sasuke could easily make around a hundred thousand jewels in an instant. Not too bad for their first day there.

Silence fell on the crowd as the two combatants began to speak.

"So... shall I go half power for now? I wonder if that would be enough." Said Naruto in the most cocky way he could. Gildarts scoffed.

"If you only go half power, I only go half. Don't want to hit you with full power and do to you what you did to Natsu." He replied as he clenched his fist. Naruto sighed and agreed.

"Fine... your funeral. Don't cry later on when you lose." He chuckled.

"Well.. that's gonna have to happen first of all. And I don't plan on losing to a newcomer."

The two readied themselves, Gildarts entering an offensive stance and Naruto entering Sage Mode once again. The silence between them was enough to drive you mad. The tension was thick enough to replace Madara Uchiha's Susano'o blade and cut mountains. Finally, Freed raised his arm to signal the fight is about to begin.

"Same as before, first to fall or be declared unable to continue fighting is the loser. Ready, set, fight!" and on that, the fight began.

Naruto flashed out of view in an instant and appeared right behind Gildarts. He lifted his knee high to start off with a kick. Gildarts felt a bit of... something... hit him from behind and turned around instantly to defend against Naruto's attack. This gave Naruto a slight advantage right off the bat by pushing Gildarts into the defensive.

Naruto began puching and kicking with great speed; speed that Gildarts could only just keep up with. It was a sight to behold. When ready, Naruto dropped low and swept his leg beneath Gildarts. Spotting this ahead, Gaildarts leapt above Naruto's leg and broke his defence to attempt to attack Naruto from above.

Wrong move it would seem. Naruto ducked his head low and kicked up, sending Gildarts high. Naruto leapt up to meet him midair and began his attack again. It was a surprise though when Gildarts managed to dodge an attack instead of block it. Seems he finally picked up the speed he needed.

"With this it's over!" he shouted as he threw his fist forward and punched Naruto hard in the chest. A magic circle appeared and then a flash. Gildarts cursed himself when he realised he put too much into it and activated his magic. Everyone in the crowd gasped when the flash died down and all they could see was Gildarts and a puff of smoke. "Shit... did I go too far?"

"Now!" from the crowd came that single command. Before anyone could react, so many Narutos were leaping out of the crowd and into the battleground. Gildarts, as well as everyone else, bar Sasuke, gasped in absolute shock. This was totally unexpected. One by one, the clones entered the fight and surrounded Gildarts. This was his real test of speed. With each punch a clone gave, another came instantly after.

Gildarts took his time to actually click in on what was happening. He seemed to become rather annoyed that he was tricked like this and growled. Fighting through the punches that hit him every second, he began to charge up his energy. A light aura began to surround him and a bright white outline became thick around him. He roared out, blasting out an incredible amount of ki, pushing back every clone that surrounded him.

As they were pushed back, the clones were sent flying into one another, making them disappear and leaving a puff of smoke behind. The smoke increased as more and more clones were defeated until no one was able to see a thing. Gildarts chuckled and carefully scanned the area. Nothing.

"Up here!" Naruto called from above. Gildarts looked up to see a light blue glow through the smoke before it suddenly dispersed to reveal Naruto holding a ball of... something in his hand. "You ready? Here it comes! _Rasengan_!"

Naruto flipped over to be going head first towards Gildarts. Reaching out his hand, it was obvious what he was doing. Gildarts grinned slightly. Quickly, gildarts removed his brown cloak and clenched his fist. Just in time, he met Naruto's attack with a punch and the two collided. Immense pressure built up between them as the two put as much as they could into their own attacks.

While they concentrated on putting more magic/chakra into their attacks, Naruto failed to notice that his Rasengan was beginning to crack apart. He stopped pouring chakra into the attack for a moment and finally realised what was happening. He gasped slightly. This was new. Never before had he seen a crack come up in his Rasengan.

Finally, Gildarts won the collision battle and broke Naruto's Rasengan, sending back up into the air. Before Gildarts could do anything, Naruto regained his balance and dropped down to the ground, leaving enough space between them.

"Come on!" Shouted Gildarts. "I want to see more of what you can do. Show me more of what you can do!" he was beginning to tire of this. He wanted more excitement in the fight. He wanted to be pushed and Naruto could see it. Chuckling slightly, Naruto looked down at his fist and clenched it lightly.

"You sure?" he asked, getting a simple grunt and a nod as a response. "Ok... let me show you what we can do. I've been practicing how much of His chakra I can use and finally mastered it. Here's One Tail for you." At that, Naruto became surrounded in a cloak, translucent red with bubbles of chakra and a single tail. His hair became more ruffled and his whisker marks were much heavier on his face.

Everyone felt the immense pressure of Naruto's ki weigh down on them. Even Gildarts. It was even enough to push him back a little.

"This all? I guess it'll do..." he said in a cocky tone of voice. Naruto chuckled again and shook his head.

"You want more? Fine, how about Two Tails?" and at that, a second tail began to form. More ki blasted out from Naruto, pushing Gildarts back to the point that he was up against the barrier wall. "How about another? Three Tails." He said with a dark and threatening tone. A third tail began to slowly emerge alongside the other two. Feeling this pressure begin to weigh him down, Gildarts slowly began to fall to his knees. The more the third tail formed, the more Gildarts fell.

"Enough!" I get it... I know when I'm out of my depth. I..."

"Don't give up yet." Naruto interrupted before he could say his next sentence. "I haven't had a chance to show off my other trick. Something that took me months to perfect. Only ever done it once before. When me and Sasuke fought all those years ago."

Gildarts rose to his feet, finally able to stand the pressure of Naruto's ki. Thankfully for him, Naruto had receded the third tail. He raised his hand and that same blue ball began to form in his hand. No... not blue this time. This time it had a purple glow to it. Naruto gave the proudest grin ever.

"Like it? I call this one _Vermillion Rasengan_." He knelt into and ready position, telling Gildarts that he'd better do the same. "Let's see how you fare against this one." He said as Gildarts readied himself.

The two leapt forward and met in the middle of the battle ground. Once again, their attacks colliding. Naruto's attack the Rasengan and Gildarts' was simply a punch. But one that held one hell of kick in it from the magic. An immense glow shot out, damn near blinding everyone else.

While the two stood there, their attacks building up until it seemed that it would destroy everything inside the battle ground. Gildarts finally began to feel the effects of Naruto's attack and what was about to happen. He was about to lose this fight. With a sigh, he accepted the inevitable and let the Rasengan through and hit him. Probably should have prepared himself for how much it was gonna hurt.

With that, he was sent flying back towards the barrier wall. Naruto moved with brilliant speed and caught him before he could hit the barrier and possibly damage himself further. But... to add insult to injury, Naruto kicked off the wall, flipping over Gildarts' head, then flipping Gildarts over his own head and slammed him down to the ground. Hard.

The crowd gasped together, shocked that Gildarts, of all people, was beaten by some newcomer. Gildarts coughed hard and placed his hand on his chest to stop himself from getting up. That and to cover up how much pain he was in. Naruto chuckled then offered his hand out to Gildarts. He accepted and got up off the ground, giving Naruto an accepting smile.

"Damn, man, you pack a hell of a punch. Where the hell'd you learn that?" he asked, his hand still on his chest. Naruto shook his head.

"Not learned. Mastered. That power comes from something I've had inside me since the day I was born. I don't wanna go into it right now. Maybe another time." He replied. Gildarts nodded and accepted this.

"Well... I guess you beat me. Let's go see the Master and make this official. That is... if you want to join us?" Naruto looked over to Sasuke and received a nod. Nodding back to him, he looked up to Gildarts and nodded again.

"Yeah. Why not?"

Freed lowered the barrier and allowed the two to exit. They began to make their way back to the Guild Hall and the crowd followed suit. Sasuke stayed behind for a moment. Plenty of cash in his pockets. He looked at the battle ground and chuckled lightly to himself.

"Easy money."

Back inside, the crowd approached a small old man sitting atop the bar. Legs and arms crossed. He opened one eye and lifted his head ever so slightly to see Gildarts towering above him, smiling.

"And what can I do you for, Gildarts?" the old man asked.

"Master, I want you to make these two members of the guild." He replied as he gestured over to Naruto and Sasuke. The old man opened his other eye and looked up properly, scanning the two up and down.

"These two? Why on earth would you be interested in having someone join?" he asked, obviously curious as to what Gildarts saw in the pair. He looked back down and shut his eyes again.

"Naruto here beat me in a fight." He said with a real serious look. Instantly, the old man's eyes shot wide open and he jumped to his feet.

"What?!" he shouted, turning his attention over to Naruto. "You beat Gildarts?"Naruto nodded.

"Yep... didn't even break a sweat." He replied all cocky. Sasuke bumped him as if to say 'quit acting cocky'. The old man thought for a moment, turning his back on everyone and began mumbling to himself. After a few moments of agreeing and disagreeing with himself, he turned back to them and nodded.

"Very well. If you can beat Gildarts, no doubt you will make great additions to the guild." He smiled as the guild hall filled up with a sudden cheer from the crowd. Instantly, everyone grabbed their drinks and began celebrating again. Gildarts turned to face Naruto and Sasuke.

"Congratulations guys. You're now Members of Fairy Tail!"

**Holy crap! Hey guys, I'm so sorry this took so long to do. Had a lot of personal stuff going on. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as you'd hoped it would be but this is the best I can give you as I am right now. Otherwise you'd all be waiting a year.**

**I'll try my best to update more often on this one but no promises. I noticed that one or two people were disappointed with the fight between Naruto and Natsu. I'm sorry but I can honestly see Naruto doing that in the fight. Like he stated in the chapter, he only put so much into the fight since he would obviously destroy Natsu as seen in their second fight. Worry not, I'll be making the fights better from here on. Or try to. Can't please everyone so... yeah.**

**Anyway, please Rate/Review and I shall see you all next chapter. Magnum out! /(^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. I'm really sorry this is taking long to get them out. Annoyingly I've had to put this chapter through 3 rewrites now because of things going missing and my tablet not saving it as a Word Document. Anyway, here it is at long last for you all.**

Chapter 3 : She's Pissed.

{Location: Guild Hall}

Members of Fairy Tail. Naruto seemed to like the sound of that. He looked over wards Sasuke in the hopes to spot any smidgen of pride or anything in his expressions. Nothing as per usual. He frowned and turned back to his drink with a quiet scoff. It had been a while since he had a drink; the last time was when he and Sasuke ended the war when Tsunade allowed them and the rest of their friends to share in a toast. She felt it necessary to make him feel like his crimes were truly forgiven; though telling him honestly? If she was still the Hokage by that point, he'd be in jail.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was quite the drinker already prior to that. He wasn't a heavy drinker by any means but he knew how to handle them and keep them down. Head had quite a load after the war. Tsunami didn't really stop him either. 'Start as early as you can!' was usually her response. It didn't bother Naruto that much anyway.

He glanced around at the many faces of the Guild Hall and couldn't help but feel the contagiousness of their smiles and laughs. Their joy and camaraderie was contagious that he almost wanted to jump out and join them until he heard Sasuke slam his mug down on the bar and began to nudge closer to him.

"This is awesome, huh?" Naruto asked as he took a sip of his drink, one eye opened looking over to Sasuke as he does so.

"I guess. But we need to remember that this isn't our home. We can't get extremely involved. _No matter how off That presence made me feel..._" They fell silent for a moment. Naruto twirled the cup again and decided to ask the thing that was bugging him.

"So, am I the only one or...?" he started, interrupted by Sasuke.

"I felt that too. There was a strong burst of chakra during your fight against Gildarts. That's the first I felt it at all. This... _place_, for lack of a better word, is different from our home. If I had to make a wild guess, I'd say it's a different world entirely." Sasuke pondered the idea for a moment. The very thought caused him to shudder slightly as he grabbed his drink quicker than what even the Sharingan could see and slammed it down without spilling a drop.

"We need to find out a way back to our home and quickly." he muttered under his breath, feeling a small rush of adrenaline from the last drink hit his spine.

"I felt the burst while I was in Sage Mode fighting Natsu, but I thought it was just your chakra presence so I just tuned you out during my fight with Gildarts." Naruto admitted. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"I didn't think you'd have thought of that. But then again, why am I surprised? You _were_ Jiraiya's apprentice, after all."

"Careful there, Sasuke. Wouldn't want people thinking you were actually complimenting me now, would we?" They both chuckle lightly at Naruto comment. Sasuke frowned as he looked down into his almost empty cup and twirled it in his hand.

"No, I suppose not." Sasuke said as he looked down and began to frown at his practically empty mug and twirled it in his hand to watch what was left of the liquid at the bottom. "As long as we feel it, we need to investigate as much as we can until we find out whatever we can about that chakra." he said

"So blend in as best we can?" Naruto asked after a small pause, a grin forming on his face. Sasuke simply smirked in response.

"Basically." Sasuke replied, continuing to drink from the new cup Mirajane had just set down.

"So what you said about involvement is impossible. If we wanna learn about this place and investigate the presence, we need to keep close to things around here, and it seems like this guild is our best chance... our _only _chance, right now."

Sasuke almost choked on his drink for a moment. How had he honestly forgotten to think that through? Better question was how did Naruto think about it before he did? Before he could ponder over these questions (alongside the million others that he had in his mind), his thoughts were interrupted by the loud shouting of the resident Dragonslayer. Natsu had taken to jump up on a table as his magic engulfed his hands in fire.

"Damn it, I'm not satisfied for today! I'm not fully fired up yet. All you pansies come and get some!" He shouted out across the guild hall, punching his fists together in a sign of a challenge. Makarov sighed slightly while the rest of the guild gave Natsu a devilish smile under their mugs. Natsu kept his same cocky smile on all the way until Gray jumped up and threw off his shirt.

"Oh I have been waiting for you to start!" he shouted back. The moment the two jumped into each other and began fighting, the entire hall lit up in a great brawl. Naruto and Sasuke didn't know what to say to this. It reminded the two of the one sparring session they had with Rock Lee after he declared an all-out spar with the rest of the Konoha Twelve.

It wasn't a pretty sight but the two could smile for being the last two standing.

They looked over to Mirajane as if to ask 'Does this happen often?' and she returned them with a smile that simply replied; 'All the time.'. It wasn't a happy smile; it was one of exhaustion, embarrassment and resentful acceptance.

Naruto looked at the several groups of brawling men and wondered what to do for a moment before a playful glint appeared in his cerulean orbs. Sasuke didn't like that look. It was Naruto's 'Prankster King of Konoha' look.

It took Naruto not even three seconds to make his decision. In an instant, Naruto downed the remainder of his drink, slammed the mug down and jumped up onto the closest table.

"Looks like this brawl needs a bit more flash! C'mon, Natsu! Let's see what you got!" he challenged as Natsu and several other members of the guild turned to him. A couple saw him and backed away in fear of Naruto's strength but not Natsu. He chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

"Heh, bring it on whiskers. Let's see what you're made of." Natsu taunted back at Naruto. His words gave the other members that boost they needed to want to let Naruto join in and not worry about having their heads blown off accidentally. Naruto chuckled and gave them all his usual cheeky grin and jumped into the fray. As the fighting continued on, only five people were left at the bar. Sasuke, Mirajane, Gildarts, Makarov and one attractive and... half naked woman. Cana.

The woman was chugging down drinks by the barrel and barely even feeling the effects. Sasuke sized her up to be a heavier drinker than old Lady Tsunade and _that_ was saying something. Cana dropped her now empty barrel and looked over to Sasuke with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Hey there. I'm surprised you're not joining in the fighting with your blonde friend, over there." She said as she offered a slightly intoxicated wink. Maybe Sasuke was wrong to think she wasn't feeling any effects. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to the fight and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why should I?" he asked. "I'm happy enough here with my drinks." Cana blinked slightly, she began to examine him closely. She leaned forward and squinted her eyes.

"How many have you had? Can't be much since you aren't as fuzzy as the rest of the guys in this place." She chuckled slightly thinking about how little he's probably had and how they'd have yet another lightweight in the guild.

"This would be my twelfth pint." He replies without missing a beat. Makarov, Gildarts and Cana's jaws all drop from hearing this. Mirajane begins scratching the back of her head in embarrassment and smiles sheepishly.

"He's had the money so I haven't questioned it." She said before they can look over to her and question her on it. Cana looks back over to Sasuke and begins to get an idea to test him. She smiles and licks her lips at the thought that passes through her mind.

Pushing herself up to her feet, she saunters over to Sasuke and slams down some money on the bar in front of him. The entire guild hall falls silent the sound of the slam quakes through the place. Sasuke looks down at the money then up to Cana as though to question her. Everyone is still, holding each other with their fists in the air, still frames of the brawl that was so lively just moments ago.

"I challenge you to a drinking game. Ten thousand Jewels. Last one to fall wins." She doesn't look away from him. She doesn't even blink. She just stares into those black eyes of his as he ponders over her challenge. Everyone watches with baited breath. The anticipation was getting to them. They wanted the answer and they wanted it now. Sasuke finally smiles and downs the remainder of his drink.

"Deal." He replies as the hall is once again filled with the roars of the guild members. The cheering so loud it can be heard from the other side of Magnolia. Everyone clears the way as Sasuke and Cana head over to the only table that managed to either stay intact or not get toppled or thrown over during the brawl. They sit down opposite each other and await their drinks to come to them.

Around fifteen minutes later, we find Mirajane making her way over to the two challengers and carefully places a tray with twenty shots on it in front of them. Two matching rows of drinks with two of each the same kind of shot. They look at the shots then look up and give Mira rather questioning looks.

"I've been experimenting a little bit with these. I wanted to make some fun drinks to honour the twelve golden celestial spirits. These shots also go with the celestial drinking game. They're set out in the order of strength. The strongest of the drinks representing the strongest spirit and so on. Starting with the weakest, we have Cancer, Aries, Sagittarius, Virgo, Scorpio, Gemini, Taurus, Aquarius, Capricorn and Leo. I'm basing this on what I've seen of them. Basically, they will get stronger and stronger as you go along. And I've made it impossible to get through it without even reaching at least tipsy." She explains.

"All you have to do is drink all ten of your shots in order. If you do and still want more, I have one deadly double for you to do that will definitely knock you down." Mirajane gives them a sweet smile that send small shivers down the two drinkers' spines.

They look at each other and nod before reaching over for their first drink, Cancer. The Cancer shot was a simple crab red drink; bubbly at sight but sharp in taste. They down it and feel that sharp sting from it. Already this seemed like it was going to be a pain but his pride would refuse to back down form a challenge.

Shrugging it off, they both reach for the second, Aries. The Aries shot looked to be a lot smoother than Cancer. It was a light pink shot that had a subtle hint of alcohol within it but was expertly hidden behind the aniseed taste. Tasted like it too. The taste and feel of the smooth shot made them feel like they were in heaven. Even Sasuke wanted to almost slouch down there and just sleep... but now was not the time.

The next drink, the Sagittarius. No real discernible look to it but just a plain shade of leaf green. From looks alone it was just a normal looking drink. Then they got to the tasting of it. It tasted rather foul and it wasn't the type of taste that lasted for a moment and was gone. Nope, it stayed there for a good few moments before slowly fading into nothing. But the effect was already there.

The damage was already done. Both Sasuke and Cana could taste the damned thing even after it faded. It was like what they could only imagine eating a bale of hay in one go was like, because all of a sudden, there was a slight prick in their throats. Looks like they found that tricky little needle in the haystack. Well, three down and seven to go.

The next drink worried Cana slightly. She could easily see where this was going. If Mirajane was making these shots to have something to do with their respective Zodiac Spirit, then Virgo's drink seemed a little scary to imagine. It was a light apricot coloured drink and it made her feel a little uneasy. Nevertheless she had no choice. Like the male sitting across form her, she had her pride and she would refuse to go down without a fight.

Both she and Sasuke reached for their drink and downed it in one shot. It had a slight coffee taste at first before a smooth feeling slowly poured itself down the back of their throats. Before they could continue feeling the smoothness of the drink reach their stomach, it dropped into their gut like almost dragging them down face into the table. These shots were good stuff. Powerful, even. Six to go.

Scorpio was next. The drink looked to be a gritty sandy yellow, bubbling something awful. The reach over and down it. They were right to judge it by it's looks; it was gritty as could be and was such a dry drink that it felt like sand going down their throats. After a few moments of heavy breathing to and attempting to wet their parched throats, they felt that blast of alcohol wash over them.

The combined shots were finally taking effect as Sasuke's eyes started to droop, but Naruto couldn't tell if that was from the alcohol or just his usual expression. Cana, on the other hand seemed to be slouching as her head. They needed to end this and _fast_.

Gemini looked to be a rather dull looking drink. Grey. Dull. Lifeless. They had no idea what to make of it. They reluctantly reached out and necked the shots down. Readying themselves for the horrible taste or sudden sting of only God knows what, they came to the surprising conclusion of it being not a horrible taste but a sweet taste. One that, once again, even Sasuke seemed to enjoy, despite his dislike for sweet things. Their eyes widen at the realisation of this drink being such a nice difference than the others. Mirajane smiles and decides to explain.

"I made this one rather special. It has no special look to it or any flavour for that matter. It's what you make it to be. Definitely my favourite one." She giggles at her own genius. Sasuke and Cana share a look of delight before Mira decides to speak up again and ruin the moment. "Only downside is the massive amount of alcohol in there. It will hit you like a sledgehammer to the face..." she said. The two 'guinea pigs' (since this is the first time Mira has managed to test these drinks) fell flat on their faces to the floor. Almost simultaneously, they jumped back up to their chairs and continued their drinking.

The next drink was rather interesting as the next drink combined two colours. Cana immediately recognized it to resemble Taurus without even revising the list. A pure white drink with black spots within here and there. The drink was rather creamy, too; similar to a liqueur. Sasuke gave it a closer inspection by bringing it up in front of his eye and very carefully swirled it around to see if the spots would mix in with the white. It didn't, much to his surprise. The spots retained their position and kept together perfectly.

Mirajane beamed in delight at this. The drink came out perfectly. The two gave each other a slight glance then downed their shots. It tasted how it looked. Creamy. It was smooth and went down like nothing. There was a brilliant sweet but salty taste coming off from it. They weren't sure what to make of it. It was strange yet it was also extremely good.

"Taste that?" Mira asked them once she noticed the expressions on their faces. "The sweetness comes from the cream liquor and the saltiness comes from Salmiak I blended up and added a small amount of vodka to. I think I did brilliantly to have them stay where they are, too." She smiles. She seemed to pleased with this one. It truly was an interesting drink. No time to think, though. They still had three more shots to get through.

Aquarius was up next. The drink itself was a light blue drink. It looked like it had been purely watered down and would taste so plain. But the shine coming off of it reminded the two of a calm ocean during midday. The ocean reflecting the light of the sun beautifully. Sasuke didn't want to spend time dwelling and went for it. Cana followed suit instantly. The taste was exquisite. A heavy taste of salt that reminded them of drinking the ocean but it only lasted a moment. It soon changed to a taste that reminded them of drinking pure spring water. Soft and delicious. They both slammed their glasses down and began to swerve slightly.

"D-Damn... theshe drinksh are –hic- shtrong..." Cana slurred, her eye drooping slightly.

"Y-Yeah..." Sasuke agreed. The way he was feeling, he didn't want to waste any energy on talking. Feeling it was best to get on with it, he looked over to Mirajane and nodded, signalling he wanted to continue. Mirajane nodded back and pushed the next drink in front of them.

Capricorn. This one looked different. It looked... plain. More plain than the rest, that is. It didn't seem to stand out at all, to be honest. It was the type of drink most people seemed to overlook just by looks. The taste itself was strong, however. Like a vodka/ whiskey mix with a slight bit of absinthe kind of strong. The effect was worse. It was like a kick right to the face from a master in all martial arts mixed with a full on punch from Madara and Gildarts merged together. The two had to fight their bodies to keep from falling to the ground. After fighting with themselves to keep stable for a moment, Sasuke taps his middle and index fingers on the table, signifying he wants to continue. Cana nods and does the same thing. Mira nods and slides the last shots over.

Leo. The drink was a pure golden drink. It shined like a thousand suns but did no damage to the eyes. It was beautiful. They downed their shots quickly to get it all over with. It was beautiful. The most amazing taste they'd ever had the pleasure of allowing to touch their taste buds. The effects were starting to jump in. They shut their eyes as tight as possible in preparation for the horrible feeling they'd get from Mira's strongest drink. After what Capricorn was like, this was gonna hurt. But it didn't. Instead they felt warm. Like they were bathing in a pool of pure light. It was heavenly. Next they felt a wave of energy wash over them. Like they could run the Magnolia Marathon in just a minute. Then it came. The crash. The crash that piled down on them so hard they wished for death there and then. It was like a million tons per person present in the room were piled on top of them. Their bodies felt weak. They had lost control. They were on the floor before you could say "Aye sir".

It wasn't gonna end this way. Neither of them was going to lose now like this. With every ounce of strength they had, they each pulled themselves up to their seats and forced themselves to stabilize. The room all roared in a unison of cheers for the two. Mira smiled at them but it wasn't just any smile. This smile scared them, yes, even Sasuke. It was a smile of pure evil. Without saying a word, she made her way back to the bar and pulled out two more glasses. The glasses, however, were taller. Doubles. This wasn't going to be a fun experience. Everyone looked away in fear for what the terrifying barmaid was concocting back there. And again, yes, even Sasuke. She returns a minute later with two thick black drinks. The drinks were pulsating, or bubbling, or something. One way or the other it was moving.

There was no time to dawdle. Sasuke took a deep breath, and downed the drink like his life was on the line. It was horrible, like tar was being poured down his throat. The heavy taste of black liquorice was present as well as a strong taste of black absinthe and some other thing. Whatever this was, it was deadly. He slammed the glass down and shivered in his seat. He winced slightly as he allowed the drink to take effect then looked up to Cana. She inspected the drink in front of her and gulped. It was terrifying her. Her grip on the table tightened as she attempted to steady herself and her vision. The room was spinning now. Everything around her was spinning. She reached out for the drink, her hand shaking violently. She managed to grab the drink without spilling any and raised it towards her mouth. Half way there, however, everything came crashing down. Sasuke noticed how her eyes had gone dark and moved faster than anyone else could see. He flung his hand out and caught her head before it could slam into the table.

Gently placing her head down on the table, he took the drink from her hand before she spilled it all over herself. Everyone's attention was on Cana. Was it really true? She just lost in a drinking match against a new guy. How could she ever come back from this? Their concentration is broken by the sound of a glass being slammed down onto the table. Sasuke had downed Cana's drink also. Everyone gasps and begin chatting loudly to each other about what had just happened.

Sasuke wiped his mouth for anything that may have spilled out a bit the pushed himself up to his feet. He stumbled past Cana, who was completely unconscious on the table, and stopped next to her. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he smiled slightly.

"That was fun. I'll collect the money from you a little later down the line." He chuckled as he continued on his way. Everyone watched him in amazement as to how he was even walking. Even Mira was wondering how he was even able to move after all that alcohol had entered his body.

Everyone was beginning to think the same thing... where in the hell was Sasuke going? He opened a random door (to the storage room) and stepped inside. Eyes were twitching as they watched him step inside them slam the door shut. Seriously, what the hell was he doing? Their answer came quickly when a loud crash was heard from within the storage room. Mira ran over as quickly as she could to see what was wrong. A quick peek inside the store room revealed that Sasuke had fallen unconscious on a pile of empty boxes and was fast asleep. There would be no waking him up for hours.

The guild hall filled with laughter as Mira relayed what happened to Sasuke. Even Naruto couldn't help but almost wet himself from laughing so hard. The celebrations soon continued as everyone began drinking again. A large group of them jumped up on the table and began drunkenly singing with each other as the rest of the guild cheered on. Naruto couldn't help but get caught up in the singing as he soon found himself up on the table and began singing with them.

Their celebrations for their two new members would go on for hours. Long enough that both Sasuke and Cana had finally sobered up and woken from their drunken slumber. The two were sat at the same table, heads stooped low and ice packs sat atop their heads.

"Holy."

"Crap." they managed to finish each other's little cursing of what they had done many hours prior.

"Was Mira trying to kill us with those things? That crap was way too strong for anyone else here to do..." Cana mumbled from under her ice pack. Sasuke managed to raise his head and reached for his pint of water that was sat just within arms reach of him. He took a few large gulps then gently placed the glass back down. Slamming it would only anger the cursed headache they both had further.

"To be fair, she did warn us it would be difficult." He admitted. He managed to stand up and finished off his water. It seemed that thanks to all the times he had spent hungover in Lady Tsunade's presence, his healing factor had increased when it came to hangovers. "How're you doing down there?" he chuckled slightly at poor Cana as she pulled her head up to look at Sasuke.

"Screw you..." she moaned slightly. The group around her laughed as Sasuke made his way over to the bar to refill his water. "Never again..." Cana cried quietly to herself as Mira brushed her hair gently.

It wasn't too long before the quiet was interrupted by a faint shouting from outside. The shouting seemed to get louder and louder and closer and closer until the doors were flung open and one of the Fairy Tail wizards ran through into the hall, looking like he was being chased by demons from the seventh level of hell.

"She's back, she's back!" the young wizard shouted. Everyone's attention turned to him as the room turned to complete and utter silence.

"Dude... screw off. I'm having a really bad hangover here..." Cana moaned at the wizard. He didn't listen, though. He only continued to shout the same thing over and over. It took Natsu having to go over to the lad and shake him slightly to snap him out of his frenzy.

"Calm down, Romeo." He said reassuringly at the young wizard. "What's going on?" he asked. Romeo took a slight breath and regained himself. He looked up into Natsu's eyes and tried his best not to look more frightened than someone who's about to meet his maker.

"I was in the market and saw something horrible." He answered. "It's Erza... she's back and... she's pissed."

**So there we have it. I'm sorry my chapters are taking a while to come out. But for the moment now, they will be harder to release for you until I can secure a better way to write and release them all. I will try my best and do them more often but I can't make any promises to you all. In any case, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to rate/ review and I'll see you in the next chapter. Magnum out ^_^**


End file.
